With Great Power comes Great Responibility
by Moma bear Emma Swan
Summary: Henry engages in a rite of passage from Rumple's era and gains a new form of magic by Momma Emma Swan. Everything belongs to ABC, Adam, and Eddie Except my OC Daniela Who's a known Fairy Tale Character. It should be clear which by the time she appears, setting the beginning of it on New Years' Day is meant go along the time line Hans Christen Anderson set. When Henry does his water


With Great Power comes Great Responsibility

Henry engages in a rite of passage from Rumple's era and gains a new form of magic by Momma Emma Swan. Everything belongs to ABC, Adam, and Eddie Except my OC Daniela Who's a known Fairy Tale Character. It should be clear which by the time she appears, setting the beginning of it on New Years' Day is meant go along the time line Hans Christen Anderson set. When Henry does his water spell I suggest you listen to Let it Go" or your sick of it The Sorcerer's Apprentice.

I thought it'd be just a New Years' lunch with my moms and Dad, when I walked into Granny's, but when we were walking out, my life started changing in a way I would've never believed. I suddenly felt so cold and I ached all over. Then there was something like a sonic boom.

The next thing I know, I'm looking at a small girl with long dark hair and grayish blue skin, barely moving but clutching long match sticks in her hand; they seem to be mostly used. As I get closer to her, the cold and pain increases. Her clothes are old fashioned and in rags. I feel her skin and it's like an ice cube. I'm surprised she's breathing,

Both of my moms and Dad Come over to inspect her, "I think we need to take her to Gold's shop," Mom Emma says. The others agree.

Dad pick her up with very little effort. "This Child must eat air and water. She must come from a family poorer than I was when I was growing up.

"That, or they feed the animals better than her. I was in foster homes nearly as bad. Who knows how old this kid is. she looks maybe 6 at the oldest," Emma says, tears forming.

"For all her faults, my mother always saw that I ate." Mom Regina says, tearing up too.

"There were times I know my dad didn't eat that I did. He'd deny it probably to this day."

I don't say anything, but inside I'm crying for my parents' childhoods' and for this poor little girl we found.

When we get to Grandpa Gold's shop no sign of him. "I Think Papa must be in the back." dad says. "Papa we need you."

"Are you trying to see if your old man caused the sonic Boom? WE can only hope what or whoever penetrated the barrier is Belgian this time."

"I think we found the source."

He finally sees the child dad is carrying in his arms. "That poor little sweetheart. Is she even alive?"

"She's breathing, barely; and has moved a tiny bit," Dad says.

"How did she get here?" Grandpa asks.

"She fell from the sky in front of Granny's near me. I think I felt her presence before I saw her. I felt so cold and pain in my arms and legs."

"Lay Her on the bed in the back. She needs to be comfortable." Suddenly, what I said seems to hit him and his mouth flies open.

"You felt her coming and her pain? what I've sensed about you must be true!"

"What, Grandpa?" I ask.

"That you are an empath. You sense people's emotions in a stronger way than the average person. You also feel other people's pain. I think you can heal this girl" grandpa says.

"Empathic healers were rare in the Enchanted Forest, you really think Our Henry has the gift?" Mama Regina asks.

"Yes, I think so. I've sensed he might even before I gave him Goldspinner, He can talk to animals as you know; I think he was commutating with young Graham the same way. It was the most recent movie night we had."

"I wondered if that was happening. He is closer to Graham than he used to be."

"You ready for on the job training healing, grandson? Usually training starts with minor things, but you'd be jumping to advanced healing. if you don't feel you're ready I can do this," Grandpa says.

"I feel I need to do this," I say. "She landed near me," I insist.

"I'll walk you through It," Grandpa says. "With this type of injury your hand needs to hover over her. Your love and compassion should flow from your hands into this child and heal her frozen body, after that we can assess any other injuries or illnesses she has. Work through the pain it will go away for you both, you may need to rest after."

I watch as her skin becomes a more normal color, but bad bruising; some seems old, some seems it happened a few hours before she fell here. I can still feel pain my bones. I think she's broken at least one bone.

"I want you to rest for a bit before you heal her other injuries," Grandpa says.

I decide I need something to eat. In addition to tiring, healing seems too make me hungry. I check my watch. It's almost 6. I ate at Noon.

"I think I know a way to confirm her Identity. The Dream catcher. From what we've seen, she seems to be the little Match Girl. From what I read, her tale didn't have a happy ending. It seems some benevolent force decided to give her another chance, Grandpa says.

"Will it cause this little girl any more harm than she's already gone through?" dad asks.

"No. If It did, I wouldn't use it on a child; especially a child who's clearly been through so much already," Grandpa tells Dad. The Dream catcher shows her in a dilapidated house. A man is yelling at her.

"Daniella, you lazy cow, you better sell all of your matches THIS TIME. I don't care if you're cold or hungry. you better not come home if you don't. Your brother sells all his clothes and you came home with just a few coppers yesterday." He hits her across the face. "So, your leg hurts? So does your brother's and he brought home two gold pieces." She gets up and limps out the door behind her brother and another Girl that looks 8.

"This so hard to watch" Emma says, tearing up.

"I don't think she should go home, even if we find a way," my dark-haired mother says.

"I agree. Is there a way to rescue Her brother and sister?" My Blond mom says.

"I'll find a way. She looks like she's from a rural poor part of the Enchanted Forest; maybe my old Village. I think Jefferson would be willing to help with his hat to rescue her siblings," Grandpa says.

We see the moments before she was transported to our world. She isn't having any luck. It's a blizzard. The streets are mostly empty. She begins burning the unsold matches as she gets colder She seems be hallucinating. They seem to be pleasant or least not scary. she collapses, seemingly dead. The spirit of an older lady picks her up. She says, "Grandma." She carries her through a portal.

"Now we understand how she got here and have a name to call her when she wakes," Grandpa says. "I'm going to call Belle and say I'm watching a person who's being healed overnight."

"Now I think it's time for our junior healer to go to bed," Mom Regina says.

"I'm so proud of you, kid" Mom Emma says, hugging me.

"I'm very proud. I will watch the wee one overnight, I promise," Grandpa Gold says. "And I will call if anything changes."

"I guess You're on call, Healer Mills," Dad says. Despite his bad history with magic dad, he seems proud too. I have something to eat then go to bed with Goldspinner beside me. I'm so relaxed.

The next morning, I get up and get ready. I pack a couple of energy bars because I have no ideas how long I'll be working. when I get there, I see her with her eyes open.

"My name is Henry Mills. My family and I saw you nearly frozen to death and brought you to warm up."

"I think you did more than that, I think someone used powerful light magic to save me," Daniella says.

"Yes, I healed you, but I wouldn't be able without my grandpa Gold's help. I only known I have true love magic less than a year."

"I Thank you for giving me some credit, but you did the heavy lifting. I just walked you though it, Grandson."

For the first time, I see what she really looks like. She has long dark brown hair and eyes somewhere between a brown and green, her skin is pale but clear. I'd be surprised if she's over 6 or 7. Like I said before, she looks like she eats on rare occasions. I'm about to get out a protein bar when the doorbell rings.

"Hold on Kid, you might want an upgrade of breakfast. She holds up a bag from Granny's.

"Did you get Belle's eclair? Since she got pregnant She's craved pastry; especially chocolate ones. I have recreated some of the pastry we ate in the Enchanted Forest with magic. For reasons I can't explain, she sometime likes mustard on them.

"Pregnant women have odd cravings," Mom says. "She went no mustard today."

"What'd You crave when you were carrying me? Were you able to get it where you were?" I ask.

"Oh, mostly sausage rolls and salt and vinegar chips. A sympathetic guard bought some supposedly for herself and gave them to me. She was a single mom of two kids, so she watched over me."

"So that's why our son has some unhealthy food habits. I can't stand either food, but He loves them. Well the chips, he gave up sausage rolls."

" also started craving coco with cinnamon. Of Course, it seems to a family trait. "

"I can tell you wanted to keep me, but did you ask my gender?"

"No, I didn't ask. I just thought if I knew I'd bond with you and want to keep you, ruining your life. I only knew when I caught a glimpse when I checked to see if the antibiotics were working. A sign said baby boy swan. I wanted to keep staring till a nurse pulled me away. I hadn't signed the papers, but I verbally agreed. I couldn't sign till I was well.

My moms cut off her rag of a dress, so I can see her wounds better. I cover her with a blanket for warmth and modesty. The pain I feel is nowhere near as bad as it was. I don't know if I've gotten used to it or she's better.

"I think we need you to go to modern fashions and get her new clothes," they say.

After they leave I continue to heal her. About noon I start to get hungry. Daniella's asleep so I take the money mom left and decide to get lunch. I think I should get her chicken dumpling soup. She needs something not too rich.

I ordered my new found favorite, grilled cheese and onion rings. (I'm so Emma's son), along with a coke. And for Daniella, I ordered her soup, something light for her stomach.

I'm looking for a table when I notice my moms they seem to be arguing. At least they haven't brought out the fireballs, yet.

"I think she should have dresses she's probably used to them" Regina says.

"Her new friends at school will probably be wearing blue jeans."

"But jeans can be so hard to find the right fit."

"How do you know? I've never seen you in jeans."

"That's because I'm a Mayor and need to look professional. I garden and do house work in them."

"ok, something I didn't know"

"There's a lot you don't know, Miss Swan."

"I think I should pick out her clothes"

"I think I should I want her to look like a kid, not an uptight politician."

"We don't need another one of those hideous jackets running around."

"Well I'm getting her one anyway. She might be my little sister, my mini me."

Momma Regina almost growls. "Are you going to enroll her in a Jr Bail bonds class now, or when she's our son's age?"

This is when I show myself. They both look embarrassed.

"She'll be happy if the clothes are whole and warm. Yes, get her a jacket. I really don't hate it just don't think I can carry it off" Regina says.

I sit down next to my moms. I'm glad they stopped arguing over me and have found another kid to argue over. Poor kid.

"Who's watching your patient?" Emma asks.

"Grandpa Gold" I say.

"I used to think that'd be a bad idea, kid. but I'm getting to know him. Now I trust him with kids.

I think I should eat here not in front of her.

"We're raising a great kid. Do you still have that potion to improve the nutrition of food?"

"Yes, ma'am," I say to my mom, Regina.

"Has the little lady said anything about being hungry?" she asks.

"A kid raised like her wouldn't say they're hungry. They're so used to being ignored," Emma says; the unfortunate voice of experience. I hate to think of either of my moms being abused or neglected.

Granny tells me the soups ready. She hands me twice as much as I ordered. "Hold on, let me get some more money."

"Oh, the little lady's orders on me. I can't wait to meet her. I'd love to take a shot at her dad too." Granny says smiling. I hand her the money for my order. I hear her whispering, "Oh, if only I could still change into a wolf. He might give me indigestion anyway."

When I get back to the shop, I see Grandpa telling Daniella a story. From what I can tell, it's the story of why He has a limp.

"I think what you did was very brave choosing being a dad over your reputation." Daniella says.  
"I think so, too," I tell grandpa putting the food on the table.

"I'm so glad you two kids agree; but, sadly, your grandma didn't agree. In the time and place I was raising your poppa, Henry, being a hero - particularly war hero - was viewed as more important than anything, including being a good father. It still was to some extent even when the curse hit there hadn't been an ogre attack in nearly 5 years. I suppose if Charming had been able to raise Emma, fatherhood might've become more fashionable.

"How old are you, little butterfly?" grandpa Gold asks.

"I'm 8, sir. My older Sister Rebecca is 10. Eugène is my twin. I have another sister named Elinor who ran off to get married when was 16, she's now almost 18 and having a baby, she wanted to take us in, but papa wouldn't let her. He wanted her baby too.

We all try not look shocked at her age compared to how small she is. "I brought you some soup, chicken, and dumplings."

"What are Dumplings?" she asks.

"They're bits of bread, often eaten with chicken."

"Are those fresh Vegetables? are you rich?" She asks

"Not really, fresh food isn't that expensive here, Yes they're fresh. This was made by a Woman we call Granny; She has a restaurant. She's nice but feisty."

"Nice if she likes you," Gold whispers; "If not, she charges you more for pickles."

"She's ran 'Granny's'. it's also an inn since a curse took us to this land" Belle says. "I'm Belle. Henry's step-Grandma, but he calls me aunt," she laughs

"My Grandma used to cook for everyone in in need in our village. After mommy died during a hard winter when I was three, she moved in with us. She lived till I was five. That's when Papa's breath started smelling funny and he started hitting us. He at first made the matches then I did."

"I promise you'll never be hurt again," I say reaching out to hug her.

"I trust you," She says. She allows the hug.

"Henry, I have something to discuss with you," Grandpa Gold says as he takes me to his backroom office.

"You know the basic rules of magic through me and your mothers. One: No trying to bring back the dead. Two: No using magic to make someone love you or someone else. Three: No trying to alter the past so you shouldn't even try time travel; it's too tempting to try to change painful parts of the past. You might accidentally change the good as a side effect. You simply being there could change things.

"I know, I've seen the Back to the Future movies, many times."

"Of Course," Grandpa says, chuckling.

"A rule that applies to only to empathic healers is the only price you a can ask is food or clothes or shelter for the night. no gold or money. Even if someone offers more you can't accept it, you shouldn't try to heal yourself, It's Painful."

"I don't want pay for my healing, I feel it's my calling. I know it's my first healing, but it was a powerful experience.," I say. "But that seems like a fair price; food or clothes."

"One more thing. you are a special class of true love magic called "a child of light." Your magic shows up on your 13th birthday as it usually does unless the child is in danger. "It's strength comes from how much you loved by others and how much you love them. It usually peaks when you give your heart to you true love and have a true love child of your own. I think Emma is one too, Children of light of are very smart kind and selfless, they draw people to them. I Of course the rules magic still apply. As long as you stick to those rules, your magic will be incorruptible.

"You said you felt healing was your calling. There is an ancient ceremony from Bae's and my old village when You can tell those your loved ones. It's called the Blood Wisdom rite. It's to honor the soon-to-be adult and the person who most helped them find their calling. Usually the person who trained them or could be a Parent. Not every young man or woman went through the ceremony. If they were forced into an apprenticeship, for example, I'm told the practice faded away during the ogre war and after. The youngsters left didn't feel hopeful about their future. Bae had his at thirteen. I wanted Him to use the named Claude after my Aunt Claudia."

"Why not yours, Grandpa Rumple?"

"I did use Rumpelstiltskin. I wasn't ashamed of my Papa," my dad says, "He wasn't the village coward to me, he was my papa and mentor."

"It was more than that Henry, was the meaning of the name. It was the name of a parasite an intestinal parasite."

"What kind of mom would name her baby that?" I ask.

"It was customary for fathers to name the child, unless he was away when she gives birth like a war and such. My father Malcolm resented my very being from the beginning, so he named me after the worst thing he could think of."

"That's awful. My Great grandfather sounds terrible. I guess your mother had to go along with it." I say glad things aren't as sexist now and my mother named me after a person; a person I think was probably a good man,"

"My wonderful mother Mercy called me something else when my father wasn't around; a name that means single fire or he who lights the way."

"My name, Baefire" Dad says

"I was called that when HE wasn't around 'till my mother died giving birth to a sister who also died when I was three, I think. After that, my father called me by some form of the name He gave me. He abandoned me when I was seven, almost eight with my aunts who were spinners. They called me dear boy or sweetheart, the damage of the name HE gave me had already been done, I felt like a parasite."

"I never knew it meant that. some kids in the village teased me about your name, but I thought they were making that up,Dad saysI though no parent would name a kid after a parasite, particularly a deadly one. My grandfather was warped."

"How would you feel if I used dad's name?" I ask. "Henry Daniel Baefire Mills or am I supposed to Drop the Daniel part?" I whisper.

"No, I think you should keep it." Grandpa says

A few days later, she dresses up in one of the new Pink dresses my moms got her and gets ready to go to my biological mom's house to stay till it's fully decided who'll be her new forever parents. There is no way we'd let her go into the system in Storybrook, even if it had one.

When we get there, she looks at the house like we in a palace. "Wow! You have a big house. Are you a Princess?" She asks.

"I am, and I'm not," my Mom says. "Yes, my parents are royal, but I don't feel like a princess. I'm the town's sheriff."

She looks confused.

Suddenly, Goldspinner comes bouncing out of the master bathroom

"Not yet Goldie." My mom says. "We need to let this new person get used to you, us, and this house. You're Sweet," she says, petting him. "She's been through a lot." Goldspinner looks sad

I go up to my dog and tell him what she's been though, but we're trying to find her a home and her siblings.

"Why that mean man treat his own pups that way?" He asks. "Your Mommies treat you nice both and your alpha treats you good. Your whole pack does," he asks, confused.

"Some humans aren't as nice as the ones you've met here; some seem incapable of being nice even to their own kids."

"WHY?" He asks.

"I don't know, Buddy" I say

"Want To pet him Daniella?" I ask her.

"He's nice right?" She asks

"Yes, of course" I say.

"He's so soft," she says, smiling. He cuddles up to her, making her smile more. "Goldspinner doggy therapist MD."

"You really talk to dogs," Danni says, in awe.

"Yes, and babies," I say, trying not to sound like I'm bragging.

"Really, that is amazing. I'm sure babies love you as much your dog seems to," she says.

I just blush. "You'll met Graham soon, He's Emma's brother"

"She has a baby brother?" she asks.

"Yes, My Uncle is younger than me and my Other grandpa and his wife are going to have a baby. I know confusing He's so sweet, so cute. He's just turned one."

"I hope his parents are nice to him." She says.

"Of course, Emma and Graham 's mom and Dad are Snow and Prince Charming," I say.

"Poppa tried to make afraid of animals, but my sister let me play with some of her animals on their farm once she got married." she says.

"Oh, my mom and dad have sweet sheep dog, Wilby. He has had him since the Enchanted Forest, I think he got lost during the curse, but he just showed up one night at their house tail wagging. Of course, Henry and Goldspinner were the first to see him, two dogs barking talking certainly attracted my mom and dad's attention. I was asleep along with Henry's father Neal, but we met him the next Morning. I fell in love with the sweetie, He is so cute. He's a good friend for Goldspinner. Goldspinner seems to be friends with everybody; Dog and human, even some cats. I think you'll met Wilby soon"

She smiles.

"What are we having for dinner, Mom?" I ask.

"We're having 4 cheese pizza, with mushrooms, Salad, and a dessert that's a surprise."

"What's Pizza?" Daniella asks.

"Well, it's bread with Melted Cheeses on top, sometimes Peppers and meat with Tomato sauce on the bread under the cheese. The Sauce is like the red stuff on lasagna, you liked that."

"I liked Aunt Regina's lasagna, but it was spicy."

"Mom will be happy that you like her cooking, and I'm sure she'll watch the pepper flakes when she cooks for you in the future. She loves you like family too" I say.

A few minutes later, she sniffs the air and asks, "Is the beautiful smell pizza?"

I grin and say "Yes, sweet girl." She seems to be almost floating like a cartoon character. Who knows How she'll react to desert, I never tested her with sweets, She's tasted fruits but REAL sweets like chocolate. Neither of my moms thought she was ready for coco when I suggested it, we got her take out from Granny's last week.

Finally, we sit down to eat. She sits and Stares at Pizza and salad with ranch dressing.

"This Called Salad with dressing, it's good" She says

I just smile I won't tell her that kids don't usually like vegetables

She takes her first bite of pizza, she has surprised look, then Bliss. I need a camera. if she reacts this way the Pizza I can't wait till she tries the ice cream.

"I'm going to give you SO many milk Products you'll turn in a Cow," Mom laughs to Danni.

She's deficient in calcium and Vitamin D is Called Rickets, I think. Dr. Whale said that and Vitamin C

"Don't worry ma'am I understand your sense of humor now."

"Now it's time for dessert," Mom says.

"Grapes, Apples?" Danni asks

"No something New for you Chocolate Ice cream.

"Is chocolate anything like Coco? I know you like it with something called cinnamon. It smells good." she says.

"They're basically the same thing, coco is hot, chocolate ice cream is frozen, but both are yummy. Cream, and sugar and chocolate and lots of different stuff, I'm not sure what they are. You'll love it"

"I tried to make homemade ice cream, I think it turned out well considering Aunt Elsa or Aunt Ingrid didn't help. Not too runny," Mom says.

"Making Homemade Ice Cream is Hard," Emma says

"I'll give her a scoop at first to make sure she likes it," Mom says. It comes out a bit runny, but better than some I've had. It looks so good.

Her eyes get big. She takes a bit, then starts resembling Thumper from Bambi. Her foot starts to twitch like the rabbit's paw. She starts to grin, I think it's a hit. I'm so glad I have my cell, so I can take video. She's so cute!

"Can we be family, miss Emma?" she asks

"I hope so, Mom says I'm going ask my parents if they want to adopt you" she says

"When will I met them?" she asks.

"Soon, Sweetie" Mom says

Soon, it's bed time for the new family member. Mom helps her shower. She lays her new warm Purple pjs on the guest bed and a box even I don't know the contents of. It says "Modern Fashions Jr." I wonder what she got her? Whatever it is, she totally deserves. She was so deprived she deserves a little practical spoiling. it's probably clothes since Modern Fashions doesn't have toys.

She opens it, sees a small leather jacket with room to grow, a few shades lighter than mom's, but not quite pink. She's in awe.

"I don't deserve this, and it's not even my birthday. I don't think at least it's been so long since we celebrated anyone's birthday in my family besides my father's" She says. "I don't even remember when it is."

"You do deserve it, I want you to have a Jacket. It's cold right now, I think of you as a little sister so I though it should like mine, but more childlike. I bought it bigger, so you could grow into it, with a proper diet you'll be closer to the size you should be at your age. Note to self - ask her oldest sister their birthdates when we find her along with her siblings."

She hugs the jacket and says, "I love you Emma." She then hugs Emma Next mom reads her "Good Night Moon" then sings "You'll be in my heart." I can't believe my bio mom has such a good voice. I almost fall asleep but manage to get to my room, but I see her grab the new jacket and cuddle it. I hope mom sees that when she goes to wake her up. It's too cute.

The next morning, I wake up to the smell of cinnamon, I figure we're having cinnamon and nut pancakes; another possible first for Danni. The pancakes are a great way to start my Day. I'm going to Grandpa Gold's Shop to Practice for my Blood Wisdom ceremony. I smile thinking back to Danni Hugging her new jacket.

"Time to get up Henry, time to get up I made cinnamon nut pancakes. You have another practice for your blood wisdom ceremony, I can't believe my boy's ready for that, even though I don't quite understand it. Regina Neal and I will be there."

"We should wake up Daniella, so she can have Breakfast," mom says.

As we walk in, MOM must be noticing my smile. "What you are grinning about, kid?"

"You'll see, I hope," I say

When we come in, she's still holding her new jacket.

"Aww, so cute, you really like your new jacket" Mom says

"YES, Ma'am I love it I've never had anything this nice. I'm going to take good care of it," she says.

I take another picture. I'm becoming such a dad/Brother. I'm going to make my grandparents copies if they want to adopt her and her siblings, it'll be hard when she moves out even though she's been in this house just a few hours, At least she'll probably move in with family.

"OK Sweet Girl, Let's get dressed and ready for breakfast," mom says. They chose blue jeans and a white top and small pair of boots topped off with her new jacket. I think she really wants to be my mom's Mini-me at least today. she looks so cute. Another Picture!

"Mom is becoming a great cook especially pancakes. Cinnamon Nut. I love her Pancakes. You're about to get another new treat," she sniffs the air and smiles.

We sit down to eat our pancakes complete with Grandma's patented toping and coco. Dani has the Same look she had with ice cream, complete with the foot taping. When she drinks coco, she says "I can see why you love it Mister Mills."

"You don't have to call me Mr. Mills," I say, blushing. "I'm Henry."

She has, I think, three pancakes. "May I go To Mr. Gold's shop to watch him get ready for the ceremony," she asks.

"If Henry doesn't mind," Mom says.

"No, I don't," I say, "And I don't think Grandpa Gold will."

We get into the bug, and I remind her how to use the seatbelt.

A few minutes later, we're at Grandpa Gold's shop.

"Hello, Grandson. You ready for a dress rehearsal? I found Bae's robe from his blood wisdom rite. It needed repairing; after all it's nearly 300 years old." He brings out a yellow/gold robe.

"That was Dad's?" I ask, fingering it.

"Of course. I'm not sure how it got to the land without magic; very few of our clothes made it to this world. you saw Bae's handmade shawl.

I'm still nervous with the blend of old English and Celtic. At first, I stumble over the words, but I finally get the required speech down.

"You sound so much like your Papa; he stumbled over the same words, but he finally got it right like you have. You're tritely a young man of two worlds

"You're working on what you'll say to your loved ones in your modern tongue, but no slang please. I hope you are we set the rite for Next Saturday. I made a modern version the sacred drink. I want you to have a taste, so you won't be taken aback. It's a bit sour."

I embrace the wisdom of those who came before me and those here today. I hope someday to pass it onto those yet to born. I take a drink of the red liquid; not too bad.

"It's made of cranberry Juice And some apple to cut the tartness pomegranate and black cherry juice. Some villages put spirts in it; the alcohol kind," he says with a smile; "depending on their drinking laws and customs. Our village didn't. I had to replace some fruits because they don't grow here some even went extinct in the Enchanted forest. Don't worry; no alcohol in this, Miss Swan. I know the drinking age here in Maine is 21, and Henry's not even 14. It was 18 in my village, 17 if you'd been enlisted into the Army. You needed it to block what you saw on the battlefield."

"Today I am Henry Daniel Baefire Mills-Swan. Mage and healer apprentice of my Grandpa Gold I'm both, as my grandpa David said."

"I know you're probably bored with me just talking; you want to see me do magic?" I find the Perfect song to do magic to on the radio.

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. I produce a Small fountain which grows Bigger.

"Step back Dani," I warn her.

I make a big wave. She goes wide eyed. I make the spout it nearly as tall as the ceiling. I make the wave at her.

"I'm never going back the past is in the past." I sing this part. When the song ends, I Make water disappear. She claps.

"What did you mean by 'I'm never going back, the past is in the past,'? I noticed you sang that aloud," Grandpa Gold asks.

"I mean I'm not going back to my old black and white opinion of magic. Magic is only as dark or light as it's user and intent," I explain.

"You're right Henry" he says

"You're amazing, Henry; even water obeys you," Dani says.

"I agree," Emma says. "That was amazing" I blush beet red, I'm sure.

"Now I think you have a lunch Date with your parents Miss Swan, Henry, Daniella," He says.

"Time flies when I 'm watching my son defy nature," she smiles.

"Lunch time Danila, would you like to meet my parents and little Bro?" Mom asks

"YES, Miss Swan." We know where that came from.

Emma calls Grandma, "Are you bringing Graham?"

"If you think I should; If not, we'll take him to Ella's" Grandma says.

"I'd like them to meet," Mom says, "Especially if We're going to adopt her and her siblings. Has Henry turned her into a vegetarian yet?

"No; I think she needs meat protein for now" Mom says. "She's undernourished, of course."

"I can't wait to see her," Grandma says.

"We'll be there soon," Mom says.

"You hungry kids?" she asks.

"Yes," Both of us say.

"Let's Go Kids. You'll love Granny," Mom says.

We get into the bug again. I make sure she's buckled in well. She almost needs A car seat or toddler seat.

"I have no money. How do I eat?" she says.

"I'm paying. I'm the adult, and I'll pay for my parents If they'll let me," My mom says.

"I'll pay some, mom; Grandpa Gold pays me," I say. "Maybe you can add the tip."

My Grandparents are there when we get there at our usual table. They are sipping on coco, Grand Dad flipping though pictures on his Phone; pictures of Wilby and Graham, showing the baby pictures.

"Woof, woof," Graham says. Well, my first word was Kitty.

My grandparents hug me, then both ask, "You hungry?"

"Yes," I say; and Dani says meekly.

"She So Beautiful," Grandma says, Playing with her hair.

"She looks like a dark Headed you; Love her outfit," Grandpa says.

"SIS?" Graham asks. He reaches out to hug her, but the high chair keeps him in place.

"I know she looks like Emma, but Her name is Daniela," I say

He looks confused.

"Hey cutie, my Name's Daniella. What will you have him do when he gets older?

"Here parents, take care of the child. A Child's primary job is to go to school." A Shocked Grandma says.

"What do you guys want to eat," Grandma asks.

"I'm paying," Mom says.

"No, I am" Grandma says.

"Henry wanted to pay" mom says.

` "We'll decide later," Granddad says.

"So, what do we all want," Mom asks.

"I want Grilled cheese and Onion rings," Mom says.

"I want grilled cheese and French fries and a cookie dough milkshake," I say. My Grand Parents Decide to share Smoothed fries.

"I want try a swish mushroom Burger with fries and a milkshake like Henry's," Dani says

"I'm so glad she's adjusting to this world so quickly," mom says.

"She feels loved here and safe" Grandma says

"I hope I try to help her feel loved and she had such a rough childhood so far. I can relate."

"I know, my sweet girl," grandma says. Mom blushes at being called Sweet Girl.

"Oh, Kid You're going to have some special visitors at your Blood Wisdom ceremony from out of Town." Mom says smiling. I can tell she's trying to change the subject.

"You are my sweet girl, even though you are grown and a mom yourself" Grandma says.

I get excited at the idea of special guests. I think I know who mom invited and I can't wait to see them if I'm right. I didn't get to see them much that time.

Finally, our food arrives. Graham gets mashed up Chicken and dumplings. Again, Dani loves her burger and Fries. I have a feeling she won't be a picky eater. She and my Grandparents are bonding so well.

"You're so smart, Miss Daniella. I can tell already," Grandpa says. She blushes like Mom did earlier. "And So sweet." Grandpa says.

"You hungry Graham?"

"I Starved. Is that girl my sis?" he asks.

"I think she's going to be."

"Me like her," Graham tells me mentally.

"Good" I say. "She has A Brother and sisters," I say.

"Can Mommy and daddy Take them too? Or she misses them?" He asks me sadly.

"We'll Make sure they stay together," I tell him. He smiles.

"I think They're Having a conversation again" Mom says.

"Yes. They have that look again," Grandma says.

"You talking to the Baby in your Head?" Danni asks.

"Yes, I did I was surprised when I found out I could do that,"

"You're The most powerful Person I know" she says.

"My moms have more Power and My Grandpa," I tell her. "I doubt anyone in Storybrooke is as powerful as them," I say.

"You're still strong!" She says.

"Thank you," I say.

"Where IS the ceremony," Grandpa says.

"I'm not sure maybe the Park. I think Gold wants to have an After Party here," Mom says

"I'm surprised He didn't want that at His warehouse/house," Grandpa says. "Does he still have half of everything people owned here.

"He returned most of them to their owners," I say. Some the owners are Long dead. He returned Belle's dad's Truck a while ago. Not sure if it was willingly. But Aunt Belle can change a person's mind."

"Did you use your puppy dog eyes to get him to do it," Mom asks.

"Maybe," I say

"Would you like to take her to a Zoo in Augustia? I hear it even has a Petting zoo." Grandpa asks, "I think it's a 30 Minute Drive."

"Sure, that will be great once I've exposed her to the bigger animals she'd see like Pictures and videos. I don't want her to be scared. Henry can decide if he wants to go. A Zoo might be hard for him with his abilities."

"We better do the Trip Later," Grandma says. "Now what's the dress code for a blood Wisdom Ceremony?"

"I'm Wearing my Birthday outfit not to be confused with Birthday suit. But Dressy but not Formal, sorry," I say.

"Just watch your mouth from now on Kid" Mom says. I blush.

Next Week I get ready for my big day. Fist I make sure my suit still fits. Good It fits. Then I pick out something more casual for the party after. I find a royal blue shirt mom Regina gave me for Picture day. I like it; one of my favorites. The shirt and picture. This year students could wear what they wanted not our uniforms. I didn't feel like a dork this year.

"Time To go," My other mom, Regina says we make it to Storybook park in record time, the weather is so clear and warm but not humid, It's a great night for an outdoor event.

"Are you ready Grandson?" Grandpa asks.

"I feel ready," I say. "I think I know my speech."

"Even the part in the old Language?" Dad asks. "I'll tell you something, even I was a kid it usually only used in things like this and Government meetings. So, don't worry I won't want to hold a conversation in it neither will Papa I don't think, will you?" Dad asks.

"I'm going to talk to you in it from on." He says. not a hint of a smile. I think I'm going to faint.

"Just joking, Henry. I've forgotten most of it beyond 'Hello,' 'Goodbye,' that speech, and 'I love you'."

He says what I think is 'I love you,' And Hugs me giving me a peck on the forehead. I repeat it and hug him back.

I hear Momma Emma behind me "Your special guests are here, Henry." I turn around to see Queen Elisa and Princess Anna With Kristof and another man holding her hand. I bow to the visiting royalty,

"That's Not Necessary, especially on your big night. You remember My Sister Anna, and Husband Kristoff. This is My new 'Friend' Stefan, an old friend I've gotten closer to the last few months. She smiles a little like mom smiles at dad. I look at Anna she seems to have that special glow Belle has right now.

"Are you…" I can't finish the sentence.

"Yes, three months," she says. "He works fast," she says with a smile. They're both so pretty when they smile,

"Emma told me about your Magic just before the wedding She's so proud of you. Your loved ones are celebrating who you are. They're proud of you. You are so blessed. My parents loved me, but they hated what I could do after I accidentally hurt my sweet baby sister. I was afraid our relationship would never be the same but now it's almost like it never happened. I can't wait see what you can do Before I leave. I heard you can heal and enter the minds of animals and babies."

I nod. "I started with my dog I got for my last birthday. His name is Goldspinner. Grandpa Gold gave him to me."

"I bet He's a great dog," Elsa Says.

"He's smart and sweet. My Head still reels at the thought that I can talk to them."

"Sometimes I still can't believe what I can do" she says

"It's time, Henry," Grandpa Gold says

I see the stage for the first time. It's my beloved castle my Grandpa had rebuilt. The lights aren't too hot or bright. It's covered in white flowers. Even Goldie seems excited.

Grandpa Gold Helps me put my dad's Ceremonial robe over my suit. Now I truly feel both sides of my family. it's show time.

Before I start my mom, Emma And Dad light Some white and gold candles around the area. My Dad notices I'm wear his old robe and tears up.

"Our little boy's growing up." Dad says.

"Most of you know we found a little girl named Danielle in front of Granny's on New Year's Day. She awoke gifts from God I never dreamed I could have. I helped her regain her heath; and my family helped her gain a sense of security she hasn't had most of her life.

I See Danni in the front wearing a Pink t with her jacket, Goldie by her side is being such a good boy makes me wonder if she has the gift too. She's smiling. I think she's grown taller already. I recite the part in the ancient language. Thank goodness that part is over.

I pledge myself to art of Light magic specifically healing, Today I am Henry Daniel Baefire Mills-Swan a product of my parents true love, mage and healer, apprentice of my Grandpa Gold I'm both as my grandpa David said. I take a drink from the ceremonial cup.

"He's using my name," Dad whispers, tearing up again.

"It was so hard to keep that secret from you son" Grandpa Gold says

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen" This time I make the Spout higher since I'm outdoors. People start covering themselves, then umbrellas manifest themselves not sure if it was the other magic users here or me.

"You must be proud of your boy" Ingrid says. "His magic has grown so much in a few months."

"Yes, especially Healing" Mom says.

"His control of water is as good as of mine of ice and snow would at his age. if I hadn't had to suppress it, I'd venture." Elsa says I hope nothing happens to make him afraid of who he is. If course He's becoming quite a healer too"

"I agree; he is so talented. As He said is a product of true love, I can feel that in Him" Ingrid says. I need to Help Granny Get ready for the party."

They hug me then we head the party After a few pictures. I get back in mom's Mercedes and go back to change.

"How can I get Goldspinner home?"

"He can ride with us," Mom Regina says.

"Thanks mom," I say,

"But you better not Shed or do anything worse in my car," she says.

"Hear that Goldie?"

"Geez, one accident on the carpet when I was 6 months and you're labeled," I hear him think. "And I need all my fur, you say it's still winter. Tell Dark furred mommy I'll behave." I start to smile and laugh.

"What's so funny, Henry?" Mom asks

"He just said he'd behave and Called YOU dark furred mommy."

"I've been called a Lot worse" Mom says.

"I know he can't go into Granny's, but can he stay on the patio? I ask.

"I Think you can, but ask Granny," he says.

"I'll give you any food you can eat" I say

When we get there, Pongo and Wilby are on the Patio with paper under them. I let Goldspinner join his friends then go in. There's also a female Dalmatian I've never seen before. I see a Cocker Spaniel and mixed breed cuddling up to her. they look like Lady and Tramp,

"How'd you get here?" I ask.

"We're sorry we crashed; we just needed a night out with the babies coming soon," Lady says.

"I understand. My grandpa's wife is pregnant. I'll bring you some Hamburger patties."

"You really do understand us" Tramp say.

When I walk in, there's the usual balloons and streamers. The thing that blows me away is an ice sculpture of the Rod of Asclepius, the symbol of the American medical association in a bucket. This must be the work of Aunt Elsa.

I can smell pizza and Lasagna. What's that Belle's Chowder types like last time vegetarian and one with chicken. Burgers and Grilled cheese, mom 's favorite.

"It was an Honor to make Henry's Blood wisdom cake" Ingrid says. It's chocolate on chocolate Fudge frosting. You didn't Remember I bake I'm Setting up an Ice cream bar.

I decide I can't wait to see my cake. It reads 'Henry, congratulations. Keep changing the world.' It's written in red. Red roses on the border. It's So Beautiful.

"There is a special surprise in the Middle," she says.

I feel my eyes glazing over. You shouldn't behave this way. You're growing up; that's what the ceremony's all about.

"You don't have to be ashamed. It doesn't mean you can't enjoy life" Ingrid says. I made a miniature version to make sure it'd work and it it's divine. You deserve to be celebrated. You saved that sweetheart's life" Elisa says.

Ruby comes up to me and asks, "Have you seen my Furry baby?".

"There Are lots of dog out there, which is yours?" I ask.

She's the Smaller Dalmatian. Her Name is Perdita; Perty for short."

"Saw her; she seems to be friendly with Pongo" I tell her.

"I got her a few months after you got Goldspinner; she basically called to me when I went to get the dog from the animal shelter. I was looking for one more wolf-like; but like I said, she called to me" Ruby says. I notice she has red stone on her collar.

"She's so cute" I say. "May I pet you Perty?" I ask.

She nods so I pet her. she's so sweet and soft.

"And Henry I'm proud of you," She says.

"Thank you, especially for the help with the Party."

"We love you" she says. "I love you asked her permission."

"I know dogs are Sentient beings," I say.

"Yes, I'm glad you understand that" Ruby says.

"Let's go eat" She says.

"I Promise we'll bring you food," I Tell them.

I can hear excitement in their minds. I love this power.

I decide to start with chowder and grilled cheese. It's amazing as the first time. I sit at the table with my family. Dani is eating supreme pizza. she has a good appetite. I'm so glad, she's getting heathier.

After we eat, Granny tells me, "I have left overs. Hamburgers, Hot dogs chicken a little fish for some late arrivals." I hear some meowing outside. Who could it be?

I go outside with a helping plate of left overs

"You know we'd only allow an animal party out there for you Henry; we know you can get them to behave," Ruby says.

August is out there holding Figaro. "Naughty cat, how you get here?"

"He went through a window when your papa was airing out the house; then he smelled the food.

"I'll call Papa to let him know he's ok," he says, "Then take him home when I leave."

I notice the Aristocats are here; Duchess Thomas and her Kittens. They're So cute.

"Welcome to my party, Duchess" I say.

"Our Madam was invited but couldn't come. She said she's sending you Gift" Duchess says. I just Blush.

"Your babies are so cute."

"Thank you dear" Duchess says. Marie says "Thank you" too. The boys Mouths are too full to say anything. The other cats and dogs say thank you. I pet them and go back inside.

I wash up and get ready to cut my cake; it looks So yummy, so does the sundae bar.

"Ready to cut the cake?" Mom Emma asks. "You can start the first piece, I finish, the first piece should be yours"

I cut a piece. I see pudding pouring out. This going to be great. mom finishes it. She gives me a big piece. I take a few bites then make a sundae with my special flavor and plain chocolate with hot fudge and caramel and nuts and whipped cream.

"Amazing," I say.

"I'm glad You like it," Ingrid says.

"MMM I want that for MY birthday," Anna says. "Rather, the baby does."

"Sure, it's the baby. I know you bleed Chocolate" Elisa says, grinning.

"I want a sibling to banter with," I think.

"Maybe you will someday," Emma says. Dad just Grins.

A Little while later, Grandpa David makes an announcement.

"Snow and I are adopting Daniella and her brother and sister. Her older sister will be given Magic beans to visit them.

Dani runs over to my grandparents, "New Momma, New Popa," and hugs them.

"I will bring her Stuff over tomorrow," Mom says. I guess she'll soon be my official little sister and Henry's "aunt" as odd as that sounds.

She runs to Mom who lifts her up. Danni says, "I love you Sissy." They hug, and Emma says "You can visit anytime. Mom and Dad say it's ok.

A new family is being born tonight.


End file.
